goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
List of characters in The Life of Chris
This is the list of characters appearing in The Life of Chris. Each character's role will vary depending on the plot of each episode. Main Characters Chris Watson Main article: Chris Watson Christopher Jean "Chris" Kerrigan-Watson (voiced by: Steven) - the titular character of the series. He is the son of Howard and Wendy, the cousin of the four Gurley children, and Lily's best friend and boyfriend. He is a freshman of San Diego High School. He wants nothing more than to have a tradition of his own through marrying Lily. Lily Farbranch Lillian "Lily" Farbranch (voiced by: Kayla) - Chris' best friend and crush who is a classmate since they were toddlers. Howard Howard Kerrigan-Watson (voiced by: David/Evil Genius/Zack) - Chris' father, Jean-Pierre and Roman's brother, and Wendy's husband. He is of an Irish and French descent. Wendy Wendy Watson (voiced by: Kimberly) - Chris' mother, Jean-Pierre and Roman's sister-in-law, Estella's sister and Howard's wife. Jean-Pierre Jean-Pierre Kerrigan (simply known as Jean) (voiced by: Paul) - Howard's older brother and one of Chris' uncles. He is nicknamed "J.P." by Howard. Roman Roman Kerrigan (voiced by: Young Guy) - Howard's younger brother and one of Chris's uncles. He feels insecure and traumatized because of his childhood abuse. He often wears a simple necklace with magnetic clasps and a chewable pendant on it. Secondary Characters Omar Omar Jason Gurley (voiced by: Brian) - Chris' 14-year-old teenage cousin and the firstborn child of Estella and Trevor. Kaitlyn Kaitlyn (Kaitlyn Farbranch in the later episodes) (voiced by: Princess) - Kaitlyn is an 8-year-old girl in a form of a Barbie-doll who can shape-shift into a real girl. In her debut episode, she wears an outfit made from Lily's sky blue satin bed sheets (even though, in her doll form, her outfit was made from a scissored pillow case), but in the later episodes, Kaitlyn wears some of Lily's unworn and less interested clothes. She uses her signature white bow as a weapon (a bladed retractable yo-yo) when each conflict between her and the attackers arrives. Mr. Calloway Mr. Henry Calloway (voiced by: Brian) - the mysterious Dean of Students of San Diego High School who is Howard's mentor. His entire face was obscured in shadow or his head was never seen throughout each episode. Officer Eric Officer Frederico Chavez '''(commonly known as Eric') (voiced by: Dave) - Eric is a Mexican-American police officer and Bud's partner. '''Officer Bud' Officer Bud Nguyen (voiced by: Young Guy) - a Vietnamese-American police officer and Eric's partner. Estella Gurley Estella Gurley (voiced by: Kate) - the mother of four children, Trevor's wife, Wendy's sister and Chris' maternal aunt. Trevor Gurley Trevor Gurley (voiced by: Simon) - the father of four children, Estella's husband and Chris' maternal uncle. Fernando Fernando Gurley (voiced by: Joey) - the second child of Estella and Trevor who is Hispanic and is adopted after his real parents were murdered by three criminals that raided Fernando's house. Lucas and Lucy (The Gurley Twins) Lucas and Lucy Gurley (voiced by: Justin and Ivy, respectively) - A pair of 8-year-old twin children, brother and sister, respectively. They both are the youngest children of Estella and Trevor. Recurring Characters * Scarlett (voiced by Princess) - a popular girl at San Diego High School who is Chris' would-be love interest and Justin's crush. * Justin Pacheco (voiced by: Kidaroo) - a school bully who is Chris' recurring foe. * Principal Ragnell (voiced by: James) - the high school's principal. * Ms. Tabitha (Tabs) (voiced by: Kate) - Chris' primary teacher at high school. * Mr. Morris (voiced by: Wiseguy) - A German-accented obese teacher of Chris and another of Chris' teachers. * Coach Knotts (voiced by: Kimberly) - Chris and Lily's strich gym teacher. * Tyler (voiced by: David) - one of the school bullies at San Diego High School. * Codie (voiced by: Young Guy) - one of the school bullies at San Diego High School. * Balshaw (voiced by: Paul) - one of the school bullies at San Diego High School. * Carlos (voiced by: Wiseguy) - one of the school bullies at San Diego High School. * Miranda (voiced by: Kimberly) - Tyler's girlfriend. * Macy (voiced by: Salli) - Codie's girlfriend. * Vanessa (voiced by: Kendra) - Balshaw's girlfriend. * Guadalupe (voiced by: Veena) - Carlos' girlfriend. Nicknamed "Lupe" by her friends. Category:The Life of Chris Category:Characters